Stand and Aufgaben der Erforschung der Vojvodina-Mundarten
Im wirtschaftlichen und kulturhistorischen, ja auch im ethnologischen und linguistischen Sinne kann die Vojvodina als eine Einheit betrachtet werden. Darum empfiehlt es sich, die Mundartforschung dieser Gebiete nicht getrennt, sondern im Zusammenhang zu überblicken, um so mehr als die neuesten Dialektforschungen in diesem Bereiche völlig systematisch die ganze Vojvodina umfaßten. Obschon die Vojvodina 8% der gesamten Oberfläche Jugoslaviens ausmacht und vom Standpunkte des Verkehrs aus sehr leicht zugänglich ist und obwohl sie viele interessante dialektologische Probleme bietet, blieb sie immerhin von der serbischen Dialektologie im Anfang des XX. Jh.s unerforscht. Trotzdem wurde schon damals zwischen zwei hervorragenden serbischen Dialektologen, Rešetar„Der štokavische Dialekt", Schriften der Balkancommission, Ling. Abt. I, Südsl. Dialektetudien, Heft IV (Wien 1907), §6 (Sp. 14— 17). und Belić„Dialektologičeskaja karta serbskago jazyka", Sborn. po slavjanoved. II (St. Petersburg 1905); Zum heutigen Stande der skr. Dialektologie,"„RS III, S. 82 — 103; „O srpskim ili hrvatskim dijalektima", Glas der Belgrader Akad. LXXVIII, bes. Kap. IV, Punkt 2, S. 106—142., eine scharfe Polemik über die Herkunft der vojvodinisohen ekavischen Mundarten geführt, wobei sich die beiden Gelehrten nur auf das stützen mußten, was ihnen aus der Aussprache und den Gewohnheiten der gebildeten Vojvodiner bekannt war. Belić vertrat die Meinung, diese Mundarten seien ausschließlich aus Migrationsströmen (türkische Periode) zusammengesetzt, während Rešetar hier auch eine ältere, mittelalterliche ekavische Schicht vermutete. Es war natürlich noch verfrüht, endgültige Schlüsse aus dieser Diskussion zu ziehen; doch muß ich gleich hervorheben, daß die neuesten Untersuchungen {148} gezeigt haben, daß Rešetar auf dem richtigen Wege war (s. u.). Was aberdie ikavischen Mundarten der vojvodinischen Bunjevci und Šokci betrifft, so blieben sie damals unberücksichtigt. Dagegen hat uns zuerst J. Živojnović über die Mundart der Krašovaner (einer katholischen ekavischen Bevölkerung des heutigen südlichen rumänischen Temes-Banats) berichtetJ. Živojnović, „Krašovani", Letopis Matice srpske LXXXIII, Heft 242, S. 42—67; Heft 243, S. 52—79.. Da er aber kein Fachmann war, so sind seine Angaben sehr unzuverlässig und sie riefen Mißverständnisse hinsichtlich der sprachlichen Stellung der Krašovaner hervor, so daß man versucht war, diese Mundart als serbisch-bulgarischen Mischdialekt zu betrachten (so z.B. Dial. karta), bis von kompetenter bulgarischer Seite gezeigt wurde, daß es sich hier um eine echt serbische Mundart handelt.L. Miletič, „Über die Sprache und die Herkunft der sog. Krašovaner in Süd-Ungarn", ASPh XXV, S. 161—181. Auch im Zeitraum zwischen den beiden Weltkriegen ist das Interesse für vojvodinische Mundartforschung kaum gewachsen. Aus dem rein dialektologischen Bereich haben wir in dieser Periode nur einige kurze Berichte von M. MoskovljevićGodišnjak Zadužbine S. i V. Stojanovića (Belgrad) VI, S. 40— 41; VII, S. 57—60; VIII, S. 27—28. sowie seinen Versuch einer dialektologischen Karte der Vojvodina„Dijalektološka karta Vojvodine", Glasnik Jugoslov. prof. društva XVIII, 8. 1044—1074., der aber wenig Neues brachte; weiter eine kurze, doch ziemlich zuverlässige Beschreibung der Nordbanater Mundarten von B.MiletićGodišnjak S. i V. Stojanovića VII, S.17—36. und endlich eine ebenfalls kurze Übersicht der ikavischen Mundart der Bunjevci von S. GeorgijevićEbd. VI, S. 23—32.. Von viel größerer Bedeutung war jedoch der Artikel „Toponomastika Vojvodine" des kroatischen Etymologen SkokIn der Schrift „Vojvodina" I, hgg. von Istorisko društvo, Novi Sad, 1939, S. 108—127., der hauptsächlich auf der bestehenden ungarischen Literatur beruht, doch methodisch sicher und sehrgewissenhaft verfaßt ist. Dort zeigt Skok, daß es in der Vojvodina auch solche Toponyma gibt, die zweifellos der mittelalterlichen serbischen Schicht Südpannoniens entstammen, was mit der bereits erwähnten Kombination Resetars übereinstimmt. Ziemlich wichtig ist auch die Arbeit von V. Jovanović über die Sprache des alten vojvod. Schriftstellers Gavrilo Ste- {149} fanović Venclović''Srpski dijalektološki zbornik II, S. 105—306., obschon Jovanović, von den fatalen „Ikavismen" (ě > i) irregeführt, diesen sonst ekavischen und tatsächlich echt vojvodinischen Schriftsteller zu Unrecht als dinarischen Einwanderer (etwa aus der Gegend von Užice?!) betrachtet. Im Jahre 1925 hat sich auch der bekannte Ethnologe Erdeljanović mit der Herkunft des vojvodinischen Ekavischen befaßt„Tragovi najstarijeg slovenskog sloja u Banatu", Niederlüv Sbornik (Prag 1926), S. 275— 308.. Seine Ausführungen sind prinzipiell richtig, da er mit Recht von der Voraussetzung ausgeht, daß in dem heutigen Vojvodinisch-Serbischen auch Überbleibsel einer mittelalterlichen slavischen Schicht fortleben. Doch er war kein Linguist, und seine Beweisführung war derart nicht überzeugend, daß Belić seine alte Migrationstheorie erneuern konnte, freilich mit einer etwas abgeänderten ArgumentationJužnoslov. filolog VIII, S. 229— 231; „Štokavski dijalekat", Narodna enciklopedija SHS IV (Agram), S. 1073.. Zwei ausländische Slavisten haben sich nun wieder mit der Krašovaner-Frage beschäftigt: der Rumäne E. Petrovici„Graiul Carașovenilor", studiu de dialectologie slavă meridională, Univ.Reg. Ferd. I din Cluj, Bibl. Dacorom. Nr. 8 (Bukarest 1935). und der Pole M. Malecki„Gwary słowiańskie w Banacie rumuńskim", Extrait du Bull, de l'Acad. Pol. (Krakau 1938)., so daß wir jetzt besser über diese Mundart unterrichtet sind als früher. Trotzdem war aber diese ganze Tätigkeit mehr fragmentarisch als systematisch und hat uns mehr bloße Theorien als neues Material gebracht, so daß wir noch immer sehr unvollständig, manchmal sogar falsch über diese Dialekte und besonders über ihre Sprachgeographie informiert waren. Erst nach dem letzten Weltkriege, im Jahre 1947,begann die systematische Erforschung der skr. vojvod. Mundarten, die noch im Gange ist. Da ich, unter anderen, auch selbst daran teilnahm, so sei es mir erlaubt, hier darüber einen kurzen Bericht zu geben*. Es wurden seit 1947 systematische Forschungen über Einzelmundarten, d.h. in einer großen Anzahl vojvodinischer Dörfer, durchgeführt, worüber jetzt von Zeit zu Zeit mehrere vorläufige Berichte erscheinen, {150} sowohl von mir selbstDie Mundarten von Batschka, Glasnik der Belgrader Akademie I/3, S. 484—485; die Ma. von Begeč (Batschka), Glasn. II/1, S. 130—132; die Ma. von Gospođince (Batschka), Glasn. II/2, S. 315—316 u. V/1, S. 133—134., als auch von P. IvićDie Banater Mundarten, Južnosl. fllol. XVIII, S. 141—156; Glasnik I/3, S. 485—487; II/1, S. 129—130; II/2, S. 134. und B. NikolićDie Mundarten von Syrmien, Glasnik II/2, S. 315—316; V/1, S. 133 bis 134; Južnosl. filol. XX, S. 273—287.. Eine kurze Übersicht dieser gesamten Arbeit ist in einem kleinen Aufsatz zu findenVerf., Zbornik Matice srpske, serija društvenih nauka 3 (Novi Sad), S. 103—107.). Es begannen bereits auch umfangreichere Studien zu erscheinenVerf., „O bačkim bunjevačkim govorima", Zbornik Matice srpske za književnost i jezik I, S. 123 — 146. In Sombor ist ein Heftchen über diese Ma. von A. Sekulić (Govor bačkih Bunjevaca, 1947) erschienen, doch ist es fast wertlos (vgl. meine Rezension, Jsl. fil. XVIH, S. 407). — Die bisher umfangreichste Arbeit ist meine Dissertation „Govor Gospođinaca u svetlosti bačkih govora kao celine" (die im Srp. dijal. zb. XII erscheinen soll)., ebenso theoretische Betrachtungen, die sich heute schon auf ein zuverlässiges Material stützen können20 Verf., Govor Gospođinaca u svetlosti bačkih govora kao celine; O bačkim bunjevačkim govorima; Bericht über die Ma. von Begeč (Glasn.); einige Artikel von P. Ivić, bes. Južnosl. fil. XVIII; vgl. auch Jsl. fil. XIX, S. 267 — 258 u. Glasnik IV/2, S. 324. Einige Paragraphen in meinem Buche „Istorija srpskohrvatskog jezika" Die Arbeit von B. Nikolić über Syrmien ist vom theoretischen Standpunkt aus mißlungen (vgl. meine im Druck befindliche Rezension im Zborn. Matice srpske za filologiju i lingvistiku I). . Endlich wurden auch einige Monographien verschiedenen Einzelfragen der linguistischen Vojvodina gewidmetVerf., über die 3. Pers. pl. praes., Zborn. Matice srpske, serija društvenih nauka 4, S. 114 — 128; über das Verbum sankati se 'Schlitten fahren', Zb. M. S. za knjii. i jez. II, S. 205 — 208; über einige vojv. Etymologien, Zb. za filol. i lingv. I (im Druck) ; auch in meinem Aufsatze „Zur heutigen serbokroatischen Vokalquantität" ist eine ausführliche Diskussion der vojvod. Vokalquantität zu finden (Wiener Sl. Jbb. IV, S. 105—109)., und auch die vojvod. Toponomastik ist wieder zur Diskussion gestellt wordenS. B. Jankulov, Zborn. Matice srpske, ser. društv. nauka 1, S. 28 — 38, bes. 31, 37; gegen ihn mit Recht Skok, derselbe Zbornik Nr. 2, S. 57—65., ohne jedoch unsere bisherigen Kenntnisse über die vojvodinischen Toponyma prinzipiell zu ändern. Wie aus dem Gesagten hervorgeht, besitzen wir heute schon genug neues Material sowie auch theoretische Vorarbeiten, um ein mehr oder weniger vollkommenes Bild der skr. Mundarten in der {151} Vojvodina entwerfen und auch die früheren Anschauungen über ihre Beziehungen und ihre Herkunft einer Revision unterziehen zu können. Man kann freilich nicht sagen, daß diese neuesten Untersuchungen irgendwelche sensationellen Neuigkeiten ans Licht gebracht haben (wie es etwa romanistischen Untersuchungen in Italien und Frankreich manchmal gelingt), was wegen des hohen Konservativismus des slavischen Sprachtypus überhaupt begreiflich ist; doch die systematischen Forschungen haben besonders der Sprachgeographie ihr Augenmerk gewidmet, was eben auch zu neuen Schlüssen geführt hat. Wenn wir eine allgemeine Charakteristik der skr. Mundarten in der Vojvodina geben wollen, so müssen wir feststellen, daß sie in hohem Maße angeglichen sind und daß Übergänge von Typus zu Typus sehr stufenartig auftreten, sogar in Fällen, wo es sich um genetisch unverwandte Mundarten handelt. So ergreift z.B. der Wandel von ě, ŏ zu ěa, ŏa nicht nur alle ekavischen Mundarten in Batschka, Banat und Syrmien, wo er heimisch ist, sondernauch die ikavischen Mundarten der Bunjevci, wo er sicher nicht ursprünglich, sein kann. Wenn wir eine allgemeine Charakteristik der skr. Mundarten in der Vojvodina geben wollen, so müssen wir feststellen, daß sie in hohem Maße angeglichen sind und daß Übergänge von Typus zu Typus sehr stufenartig auftreten, sogar in Fällen, wo es sich um genetisch unverwandte Mundarten handelt. So ergreift z.B. der Wandel von e, d zu e", tf° nicht nur alle ekavischen Mundarten in Batschka, Banat und Syrmien, wo er heimisch ist, sondern auch die ikavischen Mundarten der Bunjevci, wo er sicher nicht ursprünglich, sein kann. Das gleiche gilt von der speziellen, sehr „harten" Aussprache von 8, i, 6, 5 (gleich der des russ. 8, z, ukr. 8, z, 6, poln. az, z, cz, doch stärker ausgeprägt) und auch von anderen Erscheinungen. Trotzdem können wir natürlich in der Vojvodina verschiedene Dialekttypen unterscheiden, und zwar die folgenden: # Vojvodinische ekavische Mundarten jüngeren Typs. — Dies ist dieHauptmasse der vojv. Mundarten. Sie umfaßt fast ganz Syrmien, die Süd- (sporadisch auch Nord-) Batschka, das Banat (auch im Nordwesten Rumäniens),hat die neueste Akzentuation (` ̏ ´ ˆ), gewisse archaische Deklinationsformen, einige streng bestimmte „Ikavismen", dann einesehr spezifische Vokal- und Konsonantenartikulation. — Unter diesen Mundarten sind die der Batschka am konservativsten, während Syrmien weniger Archaismen aufweist und das Banat sich durch eine Reihe von Eigentümlichkeiten absondert (das Schicksal der 3. Pers. pl. praes., Fehlen von loc. pl. auf -o, Mischung von acc. und instr., loc. u. a.) # Vojvodinische ekavische Mundarten älteren Typs. —Sie werden im Südosten des jugoslavischen Banats (Raum Vršac — Bela Crkva) und in den benachbarten Gegenden Rumäniens (doch nicht in der Umgebung von Temesvar!) gesprochen. Dieser Dialekttyp wird besonders durch ein teilweise archaisches Akzentsystem, das jedoch auch einige spezifische Akzentverschiebungen aufweist, und durch {152} gewisse „Resavismen" (d.h. Eigentümlichkeiten Mittelserbiens) gekennzeichnet: a) sedi, prestäne (at.sedi, prestane), b) zena oder zdna (für zena < ienä), c) Genitiv in der lokalen Funktion : u opänaka (st. u öpäncima) und -e- st. -i- für (bzw. -y-) in der Deklination der Adjektiva u. Pronomina: ovem (neben ovim) usw. # Ikavische Mundart der Bunjevci in der Batschka. — In Jugoslavien: Nordbatschka (Raum Sombor — Subotica), in Südungarn (Raum Baja). — (, ergibt i (fast ausnahmslos), das Akzentsystem ist das neueste; die Deklination ist weniger archaisch als die des benachbarten Ekavischen (es fehlt der alte loc. pl. der ö-Stämme auf -a < -achb; also nur ü Slcolama gegenüber dem Batschka-ekavischen ü Slcola || ü Slcolama), die 3. Pers. pl. praes. ist eigenartig (es gibt auch ein -aje neben -aju), in einigen Pluralformen von Nomina der 6- Stämme steht, wie im Russischen, auch -a- neben -i- (zübama = zubima); dann treten einige „Dalmatinismen" auf (vgl. z.B. vre'bac st. vräbac, rist st. rdsti). Die Artikulation der Laute ist jedoch vojvodi- nisch (e > e°; e > c', %e usw.). # Ikavische Mundarten der Sokci in der Batschka. — Sie decken eine schmale Zone im Westen an der Donau (Raum südlich von Sombor, im Osten durch die Bahnstrecke Sombor-Palanka begrenzt). Diese Mundarten sind bisher nur auf Grund meines eigenen (noch nicht veröffentlichten) Materials aus dem Dorfe Baöki Monoätor bekannt. Sie gebrauchen ein Fünfakzentsystem (' " ~) und den Genitiv pl. in der lokalen Funktion (u opänaka st. u öpäncima). Vojvodinische Besonderheiten im Lautsystem (e > e° usw. ) fehlen hier fast vollkommen. # Ekavische Mundarten der Sokci in Syrmien. — Sie werden nur sporadisch, besonders im Westen, gesprochen.Systematische Untersuchungen fehlen bisher. Auf Grund einer solchen Mundart aus dem Dorfe Golubinci kann ich jedoch feststellen, daß dort der Ekavismus herrscht (mUko, seme, Up, vitar usw.) und daß das Akzentsystem das neueste ist. # Die KraSovaner Mundart. — Sie wird in einigen Dörfern von Carasova in Nordwestrumänien gesprochen. Die Mundart ist von den echtvojvodinischen Dialekten sehr verschieden, doch steht sie dem archaischen Ekavischen (Vršac-Bela Crkva) ziemlich nahe (vgl. Punkt 2). Die Kraäovaner bewahren viele Archaismen,weisen aber auch einige Neuerungen auf, die den jüngeren skr.ätokavischen Mundarten eigen sind (z. B. gen. pl. auf -a, dat. pl. auf -ma,einige Akzentverschiebungen u. a.) {153} Nun müssen wir kurz auch das Problem der Genesis dieser Mundarten besprechen. Das weitgehendste theoretische Ergebnis unserer neuesten Forschungenbetrifft den jungen ekavischen Typus, d.h. die Hauptmasse des Vojvodinisch-Serbischen. Wir gelangten zu einer neuen Anschauung über das Schicksal des l indiesen Mundarten, was uns den Schlüssel zu dem Problem ihrer Herkunft gab. Wie schon erwähnt, betrachtet Beli6 diesen Dialekt als eine Mischung von importiertem Ekavisch und Ikavisch. Die Ekavismen (d. h. die normale Entwicklung von i zu e) sollen nach dieser Hypothese aus dem Kosovo- Resava- Dialekt (d.h. aus Mittel- oder Südserbien), die Ikavismen (die wenigen Fälle von & > t) dagegen von Westen importiert sein. Die neueste Analyse hat aber gezeigt, daß diese „Ikavismen" in der Tat nur Pseudoikavismen sind. Es handelt sich hier nämlich nicht um einen chaotischen Gebrauch solcher Ikavismen, sondern sie kommen überall in derVojvodina nur in gewissen streng bestimmten Fällen vor: 1. entweder ist es morphologisch-syntaktischer Wechsel von Präfixen oder Suffixen: pri- st. pre- (für pri-: z.B. prid kucom st. pred kudom), ni- st. ne- (für ni- in den Pronominal- und Adverbstämmen: niki covek st. neki covek „ein „kein"! Mensch"), -iti st. -eti (für -&,% in Verbalstämmen : viditi st. videti), oder 2. & wurde lautgesetzlich zu i in Verbindung mit Palatalkonsonanten gewandelt: ij und fi£ > ij und lii: sljati 'säen', smijati se 'lachen', grljati 'wärmen', grijöta (aus ''grěchota) 'Sünde' usw.; gnizdo 'Nest', gnivan 'kränklich' (sehr. -skr. gnev, gnijev 'Zorn'), wie es Resetar schon längst vermutete. Doch sind einige y-Fälle nur auf die Nord- und Westvojvodina begrenzt.Außer diesen zwei Kategorien bleiben nur noch die Beispiele sikira (st.sekira) 'Axt' und vidrica 'Kübel' übrig, die aber keinesfalls ein altes ě'' enthaltenZu sikira vgl. O. Ásbóth, ASPh XXII, S. 463; zu ''vidrica vgl. Vuks Rečnik, s. v. vjedrica, und auch vidričńak in dem rein ekavischen Ostserbien (Belić, Srp. dijal. zb. I, S. 363) und demnach keinen Anhaltspunkt für eine ikavische Herkunft dieser Pseudoikavismen bieten. Sonst ist die Entwicklung von & bei den vojvod. Serben sehr konsequent ekavisch, d.h. Beispiele von &>%, wie z.B. *mliko, *zvizda, *vitar, *lito usw., kommen entschieden nicht vor. Dadurch ist aber bewiesen, daß es sich keinesfalls um eine ekavich-ikavische Mischung handelt, sondern daß wir es mit einem seit uralter Zeit ekavischen Dialekt zu tun haben, der nur in einigen seltenen Fällen, {154} und zwar lautgesetzlich oder auch morphologisch, aus eigenen Mitteln, ein i aus £ entwickelt hat. Solche Entwicklungen sind übrigens auch anderswo auf dem skr. Dialektboden zu finden, ohne daß wir dahinter ikavische Einflüsse suchen dürften. Zur morphologisch-syntaktischen Entwicklung von & zu t in verschiedenen rein ekavischen Mundarten, wo es keine Spur des Ikavischen gibt, vgl. gerade aus Kosovo: prld vece, prld jesenGl.Elezović, Rečnik kosovsko-metohiskog dijalekta II (Belgrad 1935), S. 134., aus Metohija prid vecerM. Pavlović, Srpski dijal. zborn. VIII, S.261., dann aus Ostserbien, nach Bebe, „sehr oft" ntäto usw. für neštoSrp. dijal. zb. I, S. 426.. Man wird kaum behaupten, daß solche Beispiele dem Ikavischen entnommen sind! Was die lautgesetzlichen Fälle von ij > ij oder ńě > ńi betrifft, so vgl. 1. auch jekavisch gerade ij > ij: smijati se, grljaii usw., ferner 2. in der serbischen ekavischen Schriftsprache: a) Imperf. -ija- für -ija- (pletijah usw. ; Kosovo -eja-), b) comp, -iji für -iji (miliji; Kosovo mileji); c) nije, analog auch nisam, nisi (Kosovo neje; nesam); endlich 3.dieselben „Ikavismen" auch in Westserbien (sljati usw., impf . bijädo ;gnizdo)Moskovljević, „Akcenatski sistem pocerakog govora", Bibliothek des Južnosl. fil. Nr. 1, S. IV; Godišnjak Zadužb. S. i V. Stojanovića VI, S. 41.und in Slavonien (slje, smije se, cistlji, auch gliiaii = jekav. glijezaii)M IvSi6, Agramer Rad CXCVH, S. 171. . Auch dort sind andersartige Ikavismen absolut unbekannt. Alles Angeführte beweist also ganz unzweideutig, daß hier von „ekavisch-ikavischer" Mischung keine Rede sein kann, sondern daß in Nordjugoslavien ein alter ekavischer Dialekttyp vor uns steht, der zwar organisch einen Lautwandel von ě''>''e mitgemacht hat, in dem aber ě'' weniger breit als in Mittel-, Ost- und Südserbien, also verschieden von letzterem war, wovon der bedingte Wandel von ''ě zu i'' (ěj'', ńě) zeugt. Damit ist aber nicht nur bewiesen, daß der „Ikavismus" nicht importiert sein kann, sondern ebenfalls, daß man auch den Ekavismus keinem Migrationsstrome verdankt. Mit anderen Worten: die alte Annahme Rešetars, daß die serbischen Mundarten der Vojvodina (und Nordwestserbiens) seit uralter Zeit ekavisch (eigentlich proto- ekavisch) sind, hat sich als richtig erwiesen. Da auch der übrige pannonische Teil Jugoslaviens ekavisch ist (das Slovenische, das Kroatisch-kajkavische,dann viele slavonische MundartenZu diesen letzten s. J. Hamm, „Stokavština Donje Podravine", Agramer Rad CCLXXV, S. 5—70. , so sollen {155} wir uns nicht wundern, daß auch die Serben in der Vojvodina und Nordwestserbien den gleichen Weg gegangen sind. Von Triest bis Temesvar ist demnach mit einer ziemlich einheitlichen Entwicklung des £ zu rechnen. Das zeigt uns weiter, daß in der Vojvodina, ebenso wie in Slavonien, der alte „pannonisch-slavische" Sprachtyp während der Türkenzeit nicht spurlos verlorenging, was übrigens mit den toponomastischen Ausführungen Skoks völlig übereinstimmt. Der Migrationsexklusivismus von Cvijiö und Bebe erweist sich also im Falle der Vojvodina und Nordwestserbiens als ungerechtfertigt. Auch die anderen „Kosovismen", die von Beli6 für die Vojvodina angenommen wurden, erweisen sich entweder als nichtkosovisch oder wenigstens als zweifelhaft. So hat die vojvodinische archaische Deklination mit der Deklination Mittel- und Südserbiens gar nichts zu tun, was heute auch Belić zugibt„O dvojini u slovenskim jezicima", Sonderausgabe der Belgr. Akad. XCI, S. 120.. Auch die Geographie dieser archaischen Formen (besonders in der Batschka!)S. Verf., Glasnik der Belgr. Akad. n/1, S. 130—132. schließt den Gedanken aus, daß sie importiert sein könnten; es sind vielmehr alte Überbleibsel, ebenso wie im Kajkavischen und in den Mundarten Slavoniens. Auch die Pronominalformen wie otaj, otoga usw. für taj, toga usw. bestehen in Serbien nicht-Gl. Elezoviö, Glasnik Skopskog nauönog druätva II, S. 185—189. , während sie dagegen in den westlicheren skr. Mundarten, z.B. in Bosnien, vorkommenVgl. Rešetar, Der Stokavische Dialekt, Sp. 114. . In einer solchen Perspektive braucht auch e > ea, die „harte" Aussprache von š'', ''ž, č'', ''ǯ und ł'' nicht unbedingt „kosovisch" zu sein; ''ł steht übrigens ein ľ'' zur SeiteVgl. dazu Verf., Zborn. Mat. srp., ser.društv. nauka 3, S. 106., das demnach zugunsten eines erhaltenen urslavischen Verhältnisses ''ł : ľ'' spricht (d. h. wie im West- und Ostslavischen). Kurz, die vojv. ekavischen Mundarten haben bis heute viele „pannonisch-slavische" Sprachelemente behauptet. Wenn trotzdem die Migrationsströme gewisse, auch wichtige Elemente in die ekavische Vojvodina gebracht haben, so handelt es sich hier in erster Reihe nicht um den kosovischen, sondern um den dinarischenMigrationsstrom, wie dies klar aus dem Akzentsystem hervorgeht (` ̏ ´ ˆ, wie in Westserbien und weiter in der Herzegovina). Die Frage der ikavischen Mundarten beider Arten (Bunjevci und Sokci) istschon weniger schwierig, obschon auch sie manche Probleme bietet. Es ist aber klar, daß diese Mundarten von Süden bzw. von {156} Westen zugewandert sind. Der archaische Typ (Sokci ; Akzentsystem mit ~; gen. pL = loc. pl.) ist natürlich slavonischer Herkunft; Ivšić hat schon längst eben in Ostslavonien einen ähnlichen Dialekttyp festgestellt„Današni posavski govor", Agramer Rad CXCVT, S. 124—254; CXCVII, S. 9—138 (passim). . Dagegen stammt die ikavische Mundart der Bunjevci offenbar aus Westherzegovina oder vielleicht aus dem äußersten Osten Dalmatiens, wie ich bewiesen zu haben glaube„O bačkim bunjevačkim govorima". ; davon zeugt die Tatsache, daß ihr jene„Söakavismen" fehlen, die für das ikavische Bosnien und Mittel- und Westdalmatien charakteristisch sind: also in Batschka *d' >d (nicht j;auch nicht dz); *stj, *skj u. *zdj, *zgj > St, zd (nicht S6, 2d); \ > e (nie *o). Doch später haben Bunjevci, die in einer engen Symbiose mit den benachbarten Orthodoxen leben, von den Serben die „vojvodinischen Lautgewohnheiten (e > e° usw.) angenommen; sie bewahren dagegen bis heute eine autonome „ikavische" Morphologie. Was weiter die ekavischen Katholiken (Sokci) in Syrmien betrifft, so sind wir heute noch nicht imstande, über sie mit Sicherheit zu urteilen;aber sie stehen wohl in genetischem Zusammenhang mit jener ekavischenBevölkerung Slavoniens, die im äußersten Osten um Vinkovci angesiedelt istVgl. Ivšić, o.e., bes. die Karte. und die ohne Zweifel als dort mehr oder weniger alteingesessen betrachtet werden muß. Es bleibt noch die Krasovaner-Frage. Da wir aber bisher darüber, trotzder neueren Forschungen (s. o.), noch immer ungenügend unterrichtet sind und das Problem sehr verwickelt ist, so halte ich es für verfrüht, über ihre Mundart heute schon eine endgültige Entscheidung fällen zu wollen. Miletiö betrachtete dieseMa. als einen Dialekt, der ins Banat aus dem Mittelmoravagebiet eingewandert ist, was auch E. Petrovici annimmt. Dagegen vermutet Malecki ostserbische Herkunft der Krasovaner, was P. Ivi6 in einer Rezension mit einer neuen Beweisführung zu sichern suchtJužnoslov. filolog XVIII, S. 318—322. . Doch scheint mir seine vorwiegend auf den Wortschatz gestützte Beweisführung unzulänglich. Eher möchte ich in den Krasovanern die uralten westsüdslavischen Siedler Daziens vermuten, die im Laufe des Mittelalters noch in ununterbrochener Verbindung mit der alten vojvodinischen urekavischen Bevölkerung standen. Doch brauchen wir noch neues Material, um die Frage endgültig entscheiden zu können. Zum Schluß ein paar Worte über die Aufgaben, die noch vor uns stehen. Natürlich müssen in Zukunft weitere Dörfer dialektologisch untersucht werden. Doch dürfte wohl von nun an der Schwerpunkt unserer Forschungen auf der Sprache alter Schriftsteller, auf der Toponomastik und auf dem Wortschatz hegen, da dies Bereiche sind, die bisher auf dem vojvodinischen Boden nur wenig bearbeitet wurden, dieaber geeignet sind, noch manches auf diesem im ethnischen Sinne bunten Boden zu klären. Selbstverständlich müssen dabei auch die Beziehungen der skr. Mundarten zu den benachbarten Fremdspracheneingehend und systematisch berücksichtigt werden.